You Tear Down My Reason
by cemeteriesoflondon
Summary: After Tony finds an unexpected song on Ziva's iPod, his day of teasing goes further than the two expected. Tiva teasing and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh. My. God. I am quite... nervous about uploading this. It's immaturely hilarious but I think that's my coping mechanism, for the possibility that this is in reality, terrible. If you like smut and banter, then perhaps not, but please be warned: it's 5000 words of exactly that - smut and teasing. What is this 'plot' of which you speak?**

**It wasn't really meant to be so long (it's about 3000 words too long!). I wrote it for my partner in perversion ~Mulysa for her birthday (read: an excuse to write smut) on Wednesday but only got around to posting it now. Many thanks to her for fixing my near-dyslexic errors. Keep an eye on her - she's in the midst of writing some _pretty freakin' hot_ smut. **

**For simplicity's sake, it's split into two chapters. Chapter one is leading up to everything and chapter two is basically sex. **

**If you didn't catch it from the title, the song around which this whole fic is based is _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails. I'm sure most of you have heard it, but if you haven't, go listen to it or at least look up the lyrics. I'm no Nine Inch Nails fan, I just have to admit it's a hot song and the implausible idea of Ziva liking this song was too fun to give up.**

**_Disclaimer:_ if I owned NCIS, I would up the rating to MA and get some of this action on television. Clearly, I do_ not_ own it.**

**Without further rambling, here it is.**

* * *

_**You Tear Down My Reason**_

She walked in from one of the team's rare morning breaks to find Tony fiddling with a familiar looking iPod; hers. She walked over to his desk but he was so focused on whatever was on the small screen that he didn't notice her coming.

"Something interesting on there, Tony?" She asked.

He looked up and smirked. "Actually, Ziva, I was just admiring your music collection..."

She squinted slightly; he sounded suspicious. "You like Kinky too?"

His turned into a grin as he replied, "Kinky's on the right track."

She started to get impatient, his secrecy was unnecessary. "Tony I do not have time for your critics."

"Ah, if you meant cryptic, we have plenty of time," Tony corrected, "We have no case. That's how you got a break, which is how I got your iPod and how I found a song I wouldn't expect you to have."

She let out a frustrated breath. "Tony, tell me or give me my iPod back. I do not wish to listen to your implications and innuendos all day."

He looked slightly pained. "Oh you were just setting me up for that innuendo part. Does this line sound familiar to you, Ziva?" he asked and after receiving no threat, he continued, "_I want to feel you from the inside_."

Suddenly it made sense. Closer; she should have known Tony would have something to say if he ever found that song. Of course he wasn't going to give this up no matter what she said so she decided to bypass as many of the jokes as possible. "No, Tony, it does not sound familiar. What is your point in all this?"

He studied her for a moment before replying, "Then how did you get such a naughty little song? Nine Inch Nails stands out from the rest of your music. Most of it, at least; some I can't understand."

Crossing her arms, she replied, "Abby offered to give me some more music. Since I have never heard of Nine Inch Tails, I am to assume that it was some of her music." It was mostly the truth. Abby _had _given her more music, and she had never heard of Nine Inch Nails before that, but, oh, she wasn't being completely honest about that certain song.

Leaning back in his chair, Tony looked sceptical, but his demeanour changed. "Ah, Abby. Why am I not surprised? I can't say I'm not a little disappointed, though. The song isn't so bad, you should listen to it. It helps me get away from myself."

Ziva's eyes, which had been eying the iPod sitting on Tony's desk snapped up to his. A jolt of lust shot through her body after hearing him say that last sentence. He had just quoted Closer. At work. For her. Because he knew... or he assumed he knew, but she wasn't going to give this one to him. "I do not think I would enjoy Abby's music, I did not think you would either. I'm sure she will lend you one of her dog collars if you ask nicely." She grabbed her iPod and walked over to her desk, shutting the music player in a drawer.

After receiving no response, she opened a window on her computer. As she did that, Gibbs walked in, McGee in tow and directed at Tony and Ziva, "Gear up; dead marine and his dead prostitute on a naval base."

Reaching into his desk to grab his gear, Tony looked up at Ziva. "I never got to what kind of music you had past Nine Inch Nails, Ziva. Any chance I'll ever get to see?"

She glared in response. "If you ever take my possessions again I will strangle you with my earphones."

"And I'll make it so both of you don't have to worry about killing the other," Gibbs commented as he walked to the elevator. They followed obediently, Tony throwing Ziva a cocky smirk that she deflected with a glare.

* * *

"Ugh, if that does not turn anybody off wanting to buy a prostitute, I do not know what will," Ziva mumbled as she walked back into the bullpen with Tony to collect her things. Gibbs and McGee had since retired home, but after screwing around on the crime scene, they'd been left to tie up loose ends.

"Well I doubt all prostitutes are homicidal," Tony noted as he dropped into his chair, "Maybe suicidal, though."

"Not every prostitute is forced into it, Tony. Some choose that work for the money; selling their bodies is just a way to earn a living," Ziva corrected as she tapped at her keyboard.

Tony's eyes lit up with an idea. "Or maybe they've got no soul to sell. So they sell their bodies."

He didn't, had he? Of course he had, he'd been referencing Closer all day, and it was making Ziva hot and bothered. She felt like a teenage girl, but there was something about the suggestive lyrics and the fact that they were coming from Tony's mouth that made them so arousing. She shifted in her chair and Tony caught her movement.

"Maybe their whole existence is flawed?" He pressed, loving the flush on Ziva's cheeks as she tried desperately not to acknowledge his innuendo. She had yet to admit it, but his words were affecting her. Try as she might, this lust was something she couldn't keep hidden. From Tony, anyway, who had been watching her reactions all day. Granted, it was the reason they were still there doing paperwork, but it was worth it to see Ziva so worked up. The way she tensed slightly and shifted, the way she tried to keep a nonchalant expression as she registered each lyric he'd been reciting all day. It made him pulse a little, and after watching the fierce combination of lust and annoyance flash through Ziva's eyes, keeping his mind solely on his work was all he could do to stop the pulse turning into something more.

It was a cycle that had taken place all day: grabbing reference opportunities, watching Ziva's reaction, trying to focus on work, repeating. He had been walking a fine line, but the suggestive teasing was just too much fun. Then there was the fact that she hadn't succumbed to her frustration. Yet.

Ziva didn't respond to his last comment; telling him to give it up would only prove that she knew the lyrics. Instead, she typed up everything as quickly as she could, wanting to leave. She could have sworn she heard a few notes of Closer being hummed While she worked. Tony was seriously pushing it and had picked a terrible day to have his car repaired; maybe a night walk would set him straight. Definitely a possibility.

"Ziva," Tony whined and Ziva looked up.

"Yes? What is it that makes you sound like a five year old?" Ziva asked, one side of her mouth pulling up.

"Are you finished your paperwork yet? I've been waiting for fifteen minutes with nothing to do. You could always let me have a look at your iPod..." Tony jested despite the real suggestion.

Ziva scowled at him. "How did you finish so early? We had the same amount of paperwork!"

Tony's eyes shifted suspiciously. "Ah. I may have shifted the work load a little," he admitted sheepishly, wincing at whatever was about to be thrown his way.

Ziva scowled at him, the idea of him walking home sounding better and better. "Remember that I agreed to drive you home tonight, Tony," she warned as she shut down her computer, walking to the elevator. "Are you coming?"

He shot up, grabbing his gear and not looking back. She smirked.

As the elevator doors closed, Tony leaned back against the wall as Ziva stood still. She looked like she had recovered from his teasing, so maybe it was safe to push her a little further. Lowering his voice to an almost unintelligible level, he started to murmur what he hoped would set her off again.

"_You let me violate you..._"

Ziva's breath caught in her throat and it all started again; the warm surge in her abdomen, the clench of her muscles; the vexation. Could he not just leave her alone? He just _had_ to push her, _had_ to try to get a reaction.

"_You let me desecrate you..._"

His husky voice was making it all that much more sensuous. But no, she still wasn't going to give in and if it meant physical force to _shut him up_, so be it. Just as she started to decide between driving off without him and grabbing him by the throat, the elevator doors opened. She stalked off, only hearing the beginning of the next line. He followed her out to her car, hoping he wouldn't have to pay a cab fee to get home.

"If I get in this car, will I ever be able to walk again?" Tony asked, his hand on the door handle.

"It depends whether you open your mouth on the way home," Ziva shot as she settled herself into the driver's seat.

Tony climbed in and braced himself for her driving. She reversed rapidly and sped out of the parking lot. They sat in silence, both still worked up from the elevator ride. How long was this going to go on? There had been no physical contact, but Ziva hadn't ever wanted someone so badly. Was the feeling mutual or was he just having fun teasing her? Surely the careful pushing of her buttons had been calculated to some extent; he was stopping right before she retaliated. What was he waiting for, hoping for? She had given him no overt response, but he must have noticed _something_. Was he always so observant?

The silence was bordering on uncomfortable, different to the usual companionable silences. Tony dared not utter anymore lyrics while in close quarters with Ziva; pissed off Ziva was one that dealt out bruises. Instead, he leaned forward to turn on music, pressing play on whatever CD was in the car.

Ziva didn't think anything of Tony finding a way to break the silence without opening his mouth until the music oozed from the car's speakers.

"_You get me closer to God._"

Ziva uttered what Tony could only assume was a curse word in another language and went to shut off the music, but he grabbed her hand before she hit the stop button. "I told you today, I like this song. I just didn't know you did." He looked over at her. Ziva was looking at their hands, his still holding onto hers. It was the longest physical contact they'd had all day and even the smooth skin of her hand made his teasing the slightest bit more serious. He grinned at her, hoping she didn't see him falter and she frowned slightly.

"So why were you quoting these lyrics all day, Tony?" She questioned, knowing full well that he had known. He pulled back his hand, but Ziva found herself wishing he hadn't. It wasn't the idea of _holding hands _more than the thoughts of what Tony could do with that hand.

"I guess there's something about a hot and bothered, glaring Ziva that was a nice change to the glaring Ziva. I got to say, it's pretty hot to know you listen to this music."

Hot and bothered? He had no idea. Instead of acknowledging the eroticism of the song, she glanced over at him and stated simply, "It is merely a song."

"Maybe, it depends why you like it; the lyrics or the music, Ziva?"

She pursed her lips as she considered the question. "I do not think I would enjoy the lyrics so much if it wasn't with that music."

Tony let out a gush of air. "Okay. That is hot." The song was still playing in the background and he couldn't help but think of how hot the...

"I know what you are thinking. So stop," Ziva cut through his fantasy with a voice that only complemented his thoughts.

"An assassin _and_ a mind reader? Ziva, you've got it all," Tony replied. What was the point in denying what was obvious?

She pulled up in front of this apartment block and waited for yet another suggestive comment before he got out, but it never came. Instead, he asked something that Ziva could only imagine he hadn't thought through. "Would you like to come in for a drink, Ziva?" Was he just being polite? No, he couldn't have been. If he was as observant as she thought, there was more to it.

"Not tonight, Tony. Thank you, however." How much more teasing could she take before she went over the edge and strangled him where he stood? Or ripped off his clothes. There was only so much provoking she could take before she did either, both more than likely ending in regret in the morning.

He pressed on. "Come on, it's the least I can do for making us stay late. And giving you the most paperwork," he added as a second thought.

It was tempting; so tempting. She wanted to go home, have a shower and at least _try_ to sleep without the thoughts of Tony's voice all gravelly in her ear but against her best judgement, a drink sounded appealing. How many nights had they been together after work without anything happening? "One... and if you make a single reference to Closer, I will attack you." Ziva stepped out of the car and followed Tony inside.

**If you actually read this and didn't skip forward to the smut, then thank you, very, very much. It's cool if you skipped it (then why would you be reading this?), but I did spend a lot of time (between endless conversations with Melissa inadvertently following my plan of distraction) writing this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own NCIS, but I do own the insecure rambling at the bottom of this page. Oh, oh, oh - I forgot to tell you guys when this is set. Abby got the team iPods early season five (I think 5x03?), but there was the whole post-Jeanne emo Tony thing going on... so I'll estimate maybe three quarters of the way through season five. Ignore Jeanne, anyway. Who even liked her? I'll stop - on with the smut!**

* * *

As she walked up the stairs, she discovered another downside to hearing Tony quote lyrics all day: the song had become stuck in her head. As she continued up the narrow stairs, the words escaped her lips without thought. "_I broke apart my insides..." _

Tony heard her voice and the tables had turned. Ziva was singing Closer and she was doing it without even realising how erotic it sounded. He doubted she was aware that she was singing it at all and as a result, it was so unintentionally sexy. The fantasies were back. Ziva, screaming as the song played in the background. Maybe he should have thought his invitation through before asking her upstairs. How could he have thought this would be merely a drink? It had been a subconscious proposal that she had accepted.

"_I've got no soul to sell..."_

That line sounded more deliberate. She was now next to him, matching his stride and watching him through the corner of her eye. Tony clenched his jaw and did his best to ignore her words. She had sung two lines and he was almost insane.

"_The only thing that works for me..."_

She shouldn't have been doing it, but paying him back was too tempting. She could have made death threats but he was so cavalier about them. How could she resist a chance to torture him, like he had tortured her all day? The second she saw him tense at her words, there was no way she was going to stop.

She moved in closer as she they reached his door. There was tension. Slowly but surely, the playful teasing all day had escalated to this. Ziva, inches away from Tony, her lips near his ear. Tony, trying to focus on the task at hand: unlocking the door without dropping the key and taking Ziva in the hall.

With shaky hands, he got the lock to click open and as he turned the knob, Ziva's lips fluttered against his ear as she breathed, "_Help me get away from myself..._"

That was all it took. After shoving the door open and quickly swiping at the light switch, he shot his hands to her waist and lead her over to the wall of his apartment, kicking the door shut as he went.

The relentless pressure of Tony pushed against her from behind was carnal and Ziva shifted her head to look behind her, hoping to catch a glimpse of his expression. As she did this, Tony leaned down and whispered in her ear, "_I want to fuck you like an animal."_

She could muster up nothing more than a low whimper as she pushed back against him; through his jeans she could feeling him grow against her. As she pushed back, his hands that had slipped under her shirt and had been firmly stroking her sides stilled for a moment and in response he bit down on her ear.

She had heard him swear before, but never in such a lustful context; before this it had been at work while he was frustrated. Hearing him sing those words made her thighs clench together with desire and she was surely going to combust before anything happened if it kept up like this. As if to complement the torturous attack on her senses, the contact of his teeth on her ear and his hot, harsh breath accompanying them caused another low moan to bubble from her lips.

Tony's hands started to circle her hips, slowly moving further down and a jolt of anticipation shot through Ziva. She moved her hands from their place on the wall to the back of his neck, pulling Tony's head down, away from her ear that he had been alternating between flicking with his tongue and grazing with his teeth.

His hands finally reached the top of her pants, but he didn't move them any further down. All he did was run his hand over the heated, sensitive skin of her lower stomach, occasionally moving his fingertips a little lower, only to pull them back again. With his other, he slid it back up her torso to her breasts. He teased her through the fabric of her bra, tugging her nipples slightly; she was so responsive under his touch. Ziva's hands gripping Tonys neck forced his mouth down to her shoulder, so he made the most of her offering by sucking on the slightly salty skin.

For the second time, Ziva moved her hips backwards, pushing against the tops of Tony's legs and his hardness. Her movement encouraged Tony's hand lower, but still avoiding where she wanted it. She jutted forward slightly, needing Tony to move his hand just centimetres south, but at her impatience, he removed his hand completely.

Reaching up, he untangled Ziva's hands from his neck and breathed a path up to her ear, his breath hot and moist. "You've put up with the teasing all day, Ziva... surely you can take a bit more?"

His voice was low and husky and he sounded just as turned on as she was. The difference was, though, that he hadn't had to endure a day of teasing. Teasing that left him needing things he couldn't achieve at work. Frustrated at the relentless teasing, even now, Ziva pushed away from the wall, leaving her enough time to spin around to face Tony before she was pinned against the wall again.

The look on Ziva's face was one Tony thought he'd never get from his mind, though it was one he'd never want to. Face flushed, obvious even through her olive skin, eyelids lowered with lust as she studied his face and what Tony couldn't resist: Ziva's lips, parted, her tongue dipping out to moisten them. That was it.

Tony's hands flew up to tangle in Ziva's hair as the force of their lips colliding forced her head against the wall. It had the potential to cause pain but there was far too much passion at that point to focus on anything else. As if to emphasize the point, Ziva bit down on Tony's bottom lip, hard, the sensation only furthering his arousal. She let go and slipped out her tongue to meet his. She knew he was a good kisser from their time undercover, but these weren't kisses of fake lust; they were deep, full kisses, their tongues pulsing against each other, their heavy breath mixing. Ziva needed more; she all but ripped the buttons from his shirt, nipping at the skin as she pulled it off, letting it drop haphazardly to the ground.

She pushed the length of her body against Tony's newly exposed chest and his hands dragged from her head to her ass, his fingertips digging in slightly before he hoisted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist for support as her pushed her against the wall. From this angle, Ziva could feel his arousal more prominently, pushing against her through her parted legs. A short, higher pitched mewl emitted from her throat as Tony ground against her.

Desperate to feel the delicate skin of her breasts, he tugged at the bottom of Ziva's shirt, pulling it over her head. Despite the passion, he couldn't help but take a few seconds to admire her taut, toned body, trailing his eyes from her golden stomach up to her chest. Did her breasts taste as good as they looked? Tony moved his head forward, licking a trail from the valley of her mounds to the centre of her collarbone as he rid Ziva of her bra. The action caused her hands that had been clenched against the back of his head, pleasantly tugging at his roots, to be stilled, but the sight before him was worth the loss: Ziva's breasts, petite but generous in shape, bared to him, her rosy nipples pebbled from the sensory overload.

Tony's hands slipped up, circling around tips with his thumbs before applying pressure. He glanced up at Ziva's face, her eyelids fluttering as he toyed with her nipples. She met his gaze and moved her hands back to his head, pushing it down to her chest. Still manipulating one peak, Tony placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on the top of the other mound before shifting down to take the stiff bud between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue. He breathed in and up close; her delectable scent was all the more richer.

Ziva's head lolled a little as he licked, sucked and tweaked, simultaneously tightening her arms and legs around Tony. His intense gaze on her body, his obvious desire and the way his breath was ragged against her breast made her want him inside her all the more. His experienced mouth and fingers teasing her upper half, while pleasant in the extreme, was becoming not enough to quell the need radiating from her centre. Much longer and he would start to feel it, even through the irritating barrier of their pants.

As if sensing her desire, or maybe just the desperate pressing of her hips against him as he assaulted her nipples, the hand settled on her breast started to slip down her body, his other resting on her waist. He stopped above her naval, and Ziva managed between pleasurable gasps as his teeth tightened her tip, "If that hand does not go any lower, I am going home to finish this myself."

A muffled reply came from her chest, as his hand slipped further still, "Only if you let me watch."

Upon reaching the top of her pants, Tony brought his mouth to Ziva's neglected nipple. Like before, she was pulsing her hips against his hand, trying to encourage it further down, but this time he complied. Slipping his hand beneath the waistband of her panties, he stroked the available skin with his thumb lightly, drawing an excited mewl from Ziva. He was throbbing by now, her sounds travelling straight to his groin, her movements against him only leaving him needing her more. He was tempted to draw his hand back and take her then, but he wanted to feel her, hot against his hand.

With that thought in mind, he moved his hand the last distance, coming into direct contact with her heat. At his touch, Ziva's hips jerked forward on impulse, harder than before and a high note of pleasure followed. Her persistence allowed him to appreciate how much his teasing had really affected her. His fingers moved easily through her wetness and his mouth unlatched from her nipple and licked a path up to her ear to whisper, "I never realised I had this much of an effect on you. Had I known I might have done something sooner... So wet for me, Ziva..."

At saying this, he pressed against her bundle of nerves. A louder moan escaped her this time and he had to taste the mouth that was capable of emitting such erotic sounds. As his fingers moved, Ziva felt his lips crush against hers and she whimpered into his mouth. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue against hers as his fingers increased their pace, rubbing tight circles around her clit. Just as the shocks of pleasure started to reach their peak, Tony slowed his movements. Before Ziva could protest at the actions, he moved his hand lower again, slipping two fingers into her.

Ziva let out a small scream into his mouth as she gripped his hair so hard he thought she'd pull some out and he let out a low groan. Her body clutched his fingers as he pumped them as rapidly as he could in their position and there was no way he could hold out much longer. Ziva had her eyes shut as she broke the kiss and let her head fall back against the wall; he needed to see her like this, wrapped around his length instead of his fingers.

Tony stilled his fingers again, and Ziva lifted her head to see what he was doing. She opened her mouth to protest at his stationary hand, but he cut her off. "I want to be inside of you when I make you scream my name," he told her in his rugged voice.

Ziva looked into his eyes as he moved hand from her panties, the knowledge of what was to come overriding the sense of loss from the removal of his fingers. "No more teasing, Tony; I want it right here," she replied, her voice throaty with need. Their lips met again, the intensity increasing before she slipped her legs from around his waist. She was on slightly unsteady legs as she scratched her nails down Tony's chest, her lips dragging across his jaw. His stomach tensed as she reached the buckle of his belt, all intentions of taunting and teasing out the window. He let out a breath of relief as he was released from his confinements, his pants dropping to the ground. Only two more barriers of clothing on Ziva's body before there was nothing stopping him from what he needed.

Tony jerked forward as Ziva took him in her hand and stroked slightly. He was thick and rigid in her hand, but she stopped her movements in lieu of something more and let go to unbutton her own pants, ridding herself of her panties at the same time. Tony glanced down at Ziva, naked before him, Ziva doing the same to him, before he grabbed her and pulled her into an ardent kiss, pushing his erection against her stomach.

Here she was, naked, pressed against him as she sucked the tip of his tongue. He'd had her in much kinkier fantasies but there was no way they could compare to the way she felt against him, hot and aroused. He grabbed her and lifted her again, pushing her against the wall and sinking into her, feeling her squeeze around him as he filled her, his eyes glazing over with pleasure. He was still for a moment before he started to thrust. A strangled cry and a groan came from them as Tony moved, increasing his pace rapidly, a string of strangled expletives escaping him.

He gripped the back of her legs forcefully, tightening them with his thrusts, the feeling of Ziva moving against him too wonderfully distracting to focus on much else. Their mouths were connected, but both were too rapt their movements to keep their lips moving; instead they breathed heavily into the others mouth, their sounds mixing and being swallowed by the other. Ziva's breaths were laced with moans as she fought the urge to let her head roll backwards, wanting to keep contact with Tony's mouth.

His thrusts were quick and short as Ziva's hands gripped his shoulders as they moved against each other, her nails digging in, encouraging his speed. His skin was starting to shine with the effort and he ignored slight protests from his muscles as he felt Ziva start to flutter around his length in between the clenching as he moved. Her moans increased, the volume rising along with them as she pushed against him, desperate for release.

Tony could see she was about to let go, so he moved his mouth away from hers, to her ear. "I want to hear you scream when you come, Ziva," he ordered as he thrust up particularly fiercely, causing her to clamp down onto him as the radiating waves of her release forced her eyes to squeeze shut. Nails bit into his shoulders and her legs gripped around him as her face met the crook of his neck, screaming against it, Tony's thrusts never letting up. She was limp for a few moments to regain control and to catch her breath, but soon she was moving again, encouraging Tony's release.

Ziva sucked at the pulse point of his neck, her hands running all over his back as his movements became shakier. His mind was clouded with thoughts of release and with his hands on her ass, he pushed her against him, jerking into her as far as he could before slowing as he spilled himself inside of her. Ziva squeezed her muscles around him as he came, intensifying the spreading pleasure of his release and his slowed movements came to a stop as the feeling subsided.

He leaned his head against hers, their breathing becoming more stable. Tony's heart was still beating strenuously and he was sure Ziva's was, too. He released his hands from under her, moving them to her waist as her feet touched the floor. She used both him and the wall for support, her knees buckling slightly. They were both hot and sticky, but the dead weight of Tony leaning against her was not an uncomfortable feeling, reinforcing the thoughts of what they had just done. Ziva couldn't bring herself to worry about the consequences of what had just taken place, not after the pleasure that had just burned through her and she hoped like hell Tony was feeling the same. No, she wouldn't be thinking of all of this right now, she was taking it for what it was.

Tony was the first to try to speak as they stood together, comfortably intimate; it was this that he knew they would have to talk about. It wasn't awkward; it was easy to be like this, skin against skin. He met her eyes as he started to speak, Ziva cut in before he could say anything, "We will talk, but please, let us enjoy this moment now." She finished with a light kiss on his lips and disconnected from him, reaching down to pick up her discarded clothes.

"You're leaving?" Tony questioned, disappointed. Surely she couldn't be leaving after that, after saying they would talk? Something shifted; the teasing had a chance to take them somewhere that had been suggested from the beginning. He never expected the banter would go this far; it had taken them close to a kiss but never this far. So many things could go wrong. Their jobs. Their boss. Their personalities. Was he getting ahead of himself? Did Ziva even want any more than this, than this night?

She smirked up at him. "No, I am going to shower," she said, her voice hoarse from her screams, as she walked lightly to the bathroom, her whole body flushed.

He hoped it was an actual invitation as caught up to her. She stopped and he considered she may have wanted to shower alone until she kissed him on the side of his mouth, looking up at him with sincere eyes before half singing, half saying, "_You can have my everything._"

**Oh, do be gentle if you review (which would be_ simply lovely_). I tried and I have a lot to improve, but we all must start somewhere, yes? I think I'll start with run-on sentences and embracing the succinct. This is unbelievable on so many levels, but that's the beauty of fanfiction. Plus, in my defense I could tell you three other trends in NCIS fanfiction that are even more implausible than this. Heh. Overall, this was insanely fun to write because there hasn't been enough Tiva lovin' lately. Writing it doesn't have the same effect, but it will have to do until some of you get those fingers typing. The ending was hard to write. I have no plans to continue this so I wanted to leave it certain. Certain that Rule 12 is irrelevant and that they'll live happily ever after for the most part. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
